


芒草

by xxmm98



Category: King&Prince
Genre: 4/224, M/M, OOC, 养成, 涉黄, 第一人称, 美少x梦工厂, 非父嫁, 黑化预订
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxmm98/pseuds/xxmm98
Summary: 慢节奏养成（x
Relationships: Mob/Hirano Sho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	芒草

**Author's Note:**

> 雷！  
> 注意避雷

随风摇摆的翠绿色稻田披起阳光的碎屑在视野尽头发出耀眼光芒，随着列车的飞驰争先恐后地将新姿展现在我眼前。感到双眼有些刺痛，我从窗口收回了视线，闭上眼，回忆起多年前那栋被抛在脑后的老宅的模样。离开故乡的这几年，一事无成，我就像只对广阔世界缺乏认知的蝼蚁，一个劲的贴着地面地向自以为的高处攀爬，不须几阵从天而降风，就被吹回原点。回看自己不自量力进发的斜坡，那上面没有留下任何痕迹。没能取得任何成就，也没能在任何人的记忆中添上一笔属于自己的颜色。我像是与整个世界切断了联系，哪里都没有能确认我的存在的证据，几年时光如同惨白的沙砾从指间溜走，落入脚下的广褒沙漠中，无法辨认。我的人生即使继续下去也不过是这样散沙一般的东西，我已经平静的接受了这个事实。

在我闭目将过去和未来的时一通乱想时，火车已经进了站。拿着大小包袱的乘客三三两两地下了车，我拿着唯一一只褪色的棕色皮箱跟在最后面，看着前方衣装各异的人们奔向自己的归处。先前在回忆中翻找出的家的模样忽然失去了形状，一团雾状的潮湿情绪在胸口晕开。

我又在站台边站了一会，装作打量四周环境似的，目送一起下车的乘客的背影消失在视线中。就是在这时，仿佛是神的旨意，一滴甘露仁慈地落入我干涸龟裂的生命中。

“这位先生，买包烟吗？”

声音从我的侧后方传来。或许是因为那关键字眼的缘故，我下意识便觉得这轻飘飘的沙哑声音中裹着一股令人烦躁烟草味，正不耐烦地想一口回绝。我稍稍扭过头去，张开的嘴正要吐出否定的字词，视线的余光却抢先一步下了完全相反的结论。

“来一包吧。”我脱口而出，连自己都有些惊讶地心中一怔，为自己态度转变之快微微红了脸。

那声音的主人和只凭声音的想象大相庭径，是个看起来十分乖巧的少年。像是经历过多次拒绝，因为我意外的回答而感到惊喜，他的眼睛一亮，抿起嘴露出个羞涩的笑容，在挂在胸前的格子箱中点找和介绍起不同的烟来。

他穿着条纹发白的软绵单衣，个子只到我的胸口，约莫十五、六岁的样子。低着头时，垂在前额的浓黑头发遮住了他黑亮的眼睛和几乎半个小巧的脸，两侧像女孩一样留长的鬓发被揽到耳后，露出圆圆的耳尖。

我细细地听他拖长的语调和大半含在口中而模糊不清的音节，像用舌头来回滚动口中硬糖，在那声音中重新品出了一股甜甜的甘草味。至于内容，完全没在脑中停留。最后只好随便选了一包烟，在少年眼睛弯弯的灿烂笑容中晕乎乎地道别了。

出了车站，走在熟悉而陌生的回家路上，小道边的茂盛草丛哗哗作响，风不知是凉是热，我只是紧紧地将那包烟攥在手中。我碎沙般四散的灵魂仿佛被某种不知名的磁场牵引着，逐渐聚合。

那如澄澈湖面般美丽的双眼中荡漾着深切恳求的涟漪、发自内心的感激的光芒，都是向着我一个人。我的身影扎扎实实地映在他眼中，等到他合上木箱回家，他还会想起我，想起有一个好人在他在车站站了不知多久后买了一包烟；或许还会谈论我，用他精致饱满的双唇描述我的和善和亲切。想到这，我干瘪的心脏便颤抖着迅速膨胀起来，生出羽毛，带着轻飘飘的身体飞上青空，来回盘旋在这或许只有我一人发现的绿洲之上。

我不敢大声想象，只是在席卷大脑的晕眩中背过身去嘟嘟囔囔。等愣在破旧的旧宅大门前意识到要从包中掏出钥匙时，这才发现烟盒已经被我手心的汗打湿，捏得皱巴巴的了。

那天之后，我几乎每日早出晚归、四处求职，一天的开始和结束都由车站少年的身影画上符号。早晨登上站台时，那少年站立的身姿在薄雾缭绕间看起来仿佛白雪中努力向天空伸展的梅枝。因清晨的凉意，只着单薄衣物的身体微微发抖，时不时重新挺直不自觉弯曲的脊背。此时走上前去打一声招呼，便能看到他眨眨睡意未褪的双眼，显得有些冷淡的无表情的面孔如冰雪融化，绽放出艳丽的笑容。夜晚是最令人享受的时间，早晨只来得及微笑致意、为我停留选择一包香烟的时间，便奔向下一个进站的客人的少年这时可以脱下脖子上挂了一天的木箱，和我并肩坐在候车室的木椅上。从厚着脸皮凑近与他站着聊天到说服他两人一起坐在长椅上休息之间的过程意外的短暂。我由第一次接触对他做下的内向、警戒强的判断又出了错，相处后才发现他竟是个爱撒娇的黏人孩子。

“每天不认识的人来来往往，只有紫耀一个人傻傻的站着，感觉好寂寞...”他低下头叹了口气，双手捧着我给他的点心继续往嘴里送。

他偶尔会蹦出自己的名字来称呼自己，也许是在家中的习惯出来后一时无法改掉，这让我更觉得他无可救药的可爱，所以从来不加以提醒。

“紫耀的家里有很多家人在等着吗？”我总是这样装作若无其事地探取更多关于他的情报。

他把食物都堆到一边咀嚼，右边脸颊明显的鼓起，默默地又咀嚼了好几下，才开口：“有很多人，所以就不孤独了。”

他的话让我有些拿捏不准，于是又追问一了句：“是有几人兄弟姐妹呢？”

他从侧边偷偷斜睨过来，只是短暂的停留又别开视线，好像又回到了最初的警觉的小鹿般的模样。

这时我才发现，他的心中原来上了好几道锁。

但我势要与他的命运相纠缠，在他的人生中印下我的印记。无论几把锁我都会一一找到钥匙打开，再不济就强行撬开，看着他一脸空白在夜幕间晕开一片的朦胧灯光中垂首不语的模样，我的心中反而满是激昂的斗志。

打开第二把锁的日子并没有很远。

虽然在这之前，我自以为和他的关系已经近到他随时对我吐露他藏在胸中的秘密都不奇怪的地步，但他仍然一如既往地对我露出无邪的笑容，不见任何阴霾。  
那天我照例来到车站，为他的背影感到心跳不已。可当我走近才发现，他走动时的身体歪歪斜斜，好像立刻就会倒下。我赶紧扶住他的肩膀，将他停下。他像是没察觉到我的到来和我的手在他身上施加的力量，仍迈出步子要往前走，下一步就连同敞开的木箱一起倒在我的胸口，眼花缭乱的烟盒散了一地。

我惊慌地低头检查他的情况，只见他满脸绯红，皱着眉头，薄薄的眼睑挣扎着却无法再次打开，发白的嘴唇张张合合，不知在说什么。无暇顾及其他，我一把抱起就往自己家中跑去，留下满地狼藉。

踢开大门口老旧的锁，慌乱地铺好棉被，将他平躺安放在二楼客房后，我又立刻奔向村子的另一头的老医生处，急喘喘地向他说明状况，请他来家里检查。这一流程下来，等到医生简单几下检查完回去，房间中只剩我们两人时，我好像才找回了实感，身上的汗已经凉了大半。

在细微的呻吟和粗重的呼吸声塞满简陋的屋中，我暂时失去了思考的能力，飘忽的视线从没关的拉门向外眺望起阴沉的天空。这世上唯一承载着关于我的记忆的身体差点就被夺走，我的存在可能就此被抹杀，我因恐惧而激烈跳动的心脏很久才平复下来。

回过神来，我想起去检查紫耀的情况。医生说应该只是普通的发高烧，没有大病的迹象，吃了药差不多就会好转。我烧好热水，扶起他的上身，将药喂入他的口中。现实感因肩上的切切实实的重量再次涌上大脑，湿热的温度透过布料的阻隔清晰地传来，我才发现他的衣物也被汗水打湿了。

将剩余的热水倒入盆中，我手中拿着沾湿的毛巾对着面前这具失去意识、任人摆布的年轻肉体踌躇起来。我的目的并无不纯，但在这样的诱惑面前也难免心生龌龊。

我甩甩头，颤巍着伸手将他身上的被褥退去，一解开样式简单的黑色腰带，轻薄的衣襟便从两边唰地散落，露出一大片布着滴滴透明水珠、泛了红的胸口。当温热的毛巾触上他滚烫的身体时，一声绵延的呻吟伴随着扭动的身体，让我猛地收回了手。观察了好一会，确认他尚未醒来才继续手上的动作。

掩藏在廉价布料中的肉体和他孩子气的表情和精致秀气的脸形成极大的反差，散发着成熟的大人气息。我用毛巾擦过、悄悄丈量的肩膀有如成年男子般宽阔，其间蛰伏着纤长的锁骨。下面是覆盖着一层薄薄的乳肉的胸部，顶端殷红的果实挺立着指向两侧，被有些粗糙的布料或握着毛巾的手不小心蹭过时，便引起一阵轻颤和撒娇般醇厚的哼声。白布像自己有了意识，在初具线条的腹部转了几次来回，拖着打颤的指尖，擦过如凝固的琥珀般光滑透亮的肌肤。

为了擦拭下半身，我不得不挪动身体，转换了角度，将他身上的布料被完整地拨开，来回打量这充满生命力的躯体却不做微动地躺在摊开的一张白色棉布上，如同面对即将被献祭的纯洁祭品般不禁心生怜惜。

从精健的大腿外侧向内打圈，我努力不去在意反射性蠕动的内侧肌肉和往上那双腿间的秘境。平日即使有布料的遮蔽，腰带下凸翘的曲线仍欲掩不从心，眼下那丰满的肉丘若真与视线直接接触了，恐怕事态就会一发不可收拾了。于是，我心虚一般只盯着两条滑嫩的大腿擦来擦去，与不甘就此结束的深沉欲望斗争起来。

可我最终还是狠下心来，为他将衣衫合好，独自点起烟来填满心中的空虚。我只将烟夹在手指间滚动，也不去吸，仍由白烟升腾，模糊眼前的视线。可烟雾越是障眼，那具美丽的裸体在脑海中便越是清晰，连不曾看过的地方都因想象的活跃而具现。自己亲手为他穿好的衣物都失去了意义，现在任何布料都无法阻隔我炙热的视线穿过阻碍描绘出记忆中的身体，连他胸口、手臂上几颗恰到好处的痣我都能在以视界为加工的画布上点的半点不差。

在我于烟雾缭绕中胡思乱想时，他终于有了要醒来的迹象，眉头紧缩着将凌乱的黑发在枕头上蹭来蹭去，微张的口中淡红的软舌若隐若现，几个滚落的音节无法连成句子。就这样在睡梦的沼泽中挣扎了好一阵，短而密的睫毛剧烈地扇动几下，他才吃力地睁开一道眼缝。

看他茫然地盯着陈旧老损的天花板，却什么也不说，我于是先开了口：“你早上在车站因为发烧昏倒了，我不知道怎么办才好，于是先把你带回了我家里休息。”

他转过头来，才意识到我的存在似的裹在被窝里的身体吓得一弹，蒙着雾气的乌黑眼珠转了转，“啊！”的一声又弹起来。

“烟和箱子！”也许是因为缺水，他的声音更加嘶哑了，配上急切担忧的眼神，显得十分可怜。

“不好意思，我没法把它们一起拿走，只好留在了车站。”他低下头，一副泫然欲泣的样子，我又立刻补充道，“我现在去看看还在不在好了！”

我正准备起身，猛地感受到他伸出被褥的手捏住了我的衣摆。

“不用麻烦了，”他伸出舌尖舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，因虚弱而半阖的双眼盯住我的眼睛，“发生这么多事，真的非常感谢您！” 

我又重新跪坐回去，悄悄向他的方向又挪近了一点。刚替他擦完汗水不久，他的额头又渗出细密的汗水，被打湿的几簇细发黏在脸颊上和脖颈侧。我伸手替他拂去这些碍事的发丝，露出他干净的面孔。

“你不知道自己发了高烧吗？为什么这样了还勉强自己去工作?”

他又像一直回避问题时一样，将下唇夹在齿间来回碾磨，露出一小块令人心痒的白齿。正当我以为又等不到回答时，他忽地打破沉默，嗡声道：“因为老师不同意我休息...”

“老师？”

拨开额发后，他显露出的直线上扬的双眉增添了几分凌厉，像是下了决定后就摈却一切犹豫，他摆出满不在乎的表情，爽快地回答：

“嗯，孤儿院里的老师，我们的工作都是他分配和监督的。”

一场静悄悄的地震在我胸腔肆虐，让我几乎忘记了呼吸的方法，视线中现出闪烁的黑色斑点。我的思绪被抽离了现实，过去和未来糅杂着暴风般席卷。这一定是神的安排。神垂怜我这一帆失去方向即将被暴风吞没的小船，于是才给予在这茫茫海洋让我不至于无人问津地默默沉没在黑暗海底的定锚。

我被瞬间夺走水分的嘴唇不断蠕动着，终于开了口，我才发现我从喉咙深处挤压出的声音比他还要沙哑许多。不顾前因后果，来不及仔细询问，我将所有的激动、振奋、希望和哀求混乱地堆起，冒出一句：

“我想领养你。”

像同样的地震延迟传感到他的胸中，他猛地睁圆了眼睛，不可置信地盯着我，攥紧被褥边缘的手指不住地震颤。

我知道，我的存在从这一刻开始，有了不同意义。


End file.
